Guilty Seas
by phoenix545
Summary: Kisame always let everyone assume things about him, what happens when Itachi wants to know the truth?
1. Chapter 1

**Warnings: mention of mpreg, males can get pregnant without question, Spanish is spoken in the Rain-Waterfall-Mist, made up religions.**

Chapter 1

No one really questioned or cared about Kisame Hoshigaki. Never once had asked where he came, from, why he left, no asked about his past. They all just made assumptions. Everywhere he went, they all amused his past. Even in the Akatsuki. At some point, Kisame stopped caring. Even though sometimes he wanted to shout at Hidan or Deidara, that no, one of his parents didn't fuck a shark, but he always remained calm.

He just let everyone assume about him, never bothering to spit the truth, he didn't feel like spilling his story. Then, he met Itachi Uchiha. Someone who for once, didn't ever assume about him, because like Kisame himself, didn't care. Itachi's mind was too flooded with guilt to care about others pasts.

Kisame use to mock Itachi for feeling guilty about killing his clan. So what? Who gives a damn? Kisame has killed many, he's even killed people close to him. Does he feel any remorse or guilt? No. He did what he had to do.

That's...that's how he felt in the beginning anyway...

* * *

 **thank you all for reading:)!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Warnings: mention of mpreg, males can get pregnant without question, Spanish is spoken in the Rain-Waterfall-Mist, made up religions.**

Chapter 2

Itachi will admit, he was interested about Kisame. The man was a walking mystery. He knew he was from the Village Hidden in the Mist, but that's about it. Why did he become rouge? What was his life like before joining the Akatsuki? Does he still have a family back in the Mist?

Sometimes Kisame looked almost too deep in thought, and would often say things almost in daze. He seemed to be going through something. Like he was backtracking lost memories, or repossessing them. Maybe they weren't lost memories, maybe they were ones he tried to forget.

These moments were always strong when they did missions in the Mist. Kisame is always too distracted by small things they'd come across.

One time, they were walking back to base in the Mist and had to cut through a field. Itachi was up front with Kisame behind him, the mist was high and thick that day. The Uchiha stopped when he no longer heard his partners footsteps behind him. Itachi too stopped and turned around.

The other man stood, facing away with Samehada naturally propped against his shoulder, studying the field they stood in, feeling the salty winds, and taking in the smell of wet grass. His face was almost relaxed, perhaps a peaceful memory? That's what Itachi assumed, until his brows furrowed.

"Ki-"

"My brothers and I use to play in a field like this with our friends..." Kisame said, but he said it like he was in some sort of trance. "...there was a that ran off to the side..." Itachi pictured the field and creek with a tiny Kisame. "...they kicked the ball into the creek..." who "they" were Itachi could only guess it was either Kisame's brothers or friends. "...that idiot volunteered to get the ball...he jumped into the creek and..." Kisame's voice faded. Itachi waited a few moments, maybe Kisame forgot what happened next and needed a minute to remember. He didn't. He knew what happened, but for some reason didn't say.

"And...?" Itachi pressed, wanting to know more. Kisame didn't answer, he took a deep breath in before turning back to his partner, though didn't look at him and started walking again.

Itachi didn't ask again, maybe it wasn't such a happy memory after all. However, he did learn something about Kisame. He apparently had siblings, brothers. Are they younger or older? Where they now? Are they shinobi as well?

Perhaps Kisame will go into detail about them next time.

* * *

 **thank you all for reading:)!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Warnings: mention of mpreg, males can get pregnant without question, Spanish is spoken in the Rain-Waterfall-Mist, made up religions.**

Chapter 3

Kisame never liked thinking about his past. There's nothing he could do to change it, so why bother rummaging about the good old days? He was raised on the firm belief that what happens in the past, stays in the past. His clan believed in moving on in life, that things get better, and no matter what, the future will continue.

Why does his future seem to be at a halt?

He just woke up one morning and thought "I actually did that", since then he's been thinking about his brothers, his friends, his father, mother, step father, all of the people he hasn't even thought about since he was sixteen. Why now does he feel guilt? Why not then? Why isn't his future moving on? Why is his past consuming his thoughts? Why does he feel even guilt? He did what he had to do. He knows what he's done, he knows, he knows, he knows. He knows why, he knows the cause, again, he knows, he knows, he knows.

Though, that won't stop the memories from coming to him in his sleep. Haunting him, putting the heaviness of a stone made of guilt on his what he thought to be cold heart.

He's never cried himself to sleep. Not until now anyway.

* * *

 **thank you all for reading:)!  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Warnings: mention of mpreg, males can get pregnant without question, characters maybe OOC, Spanish is spoken in the Rain-Waterfall-Mist, made up religions.**

Chapter 4

Something that was always scared Itachi about Kisame is the way he sleeps. His breaths are silent, almost as if he wasn't breathing at all. His chest doesn't rise and fall, it's still as board of wood. He appears dead. Itachi has a small fear that his partner will stop breathing in his sleep and he just won't notice. Though, it was a tiny fear, it's not like Itachi actually cares if his partner stops breathing and dies...so what? He can just get another partner...

But...he didn't want another partner...

They stopped at an inn not too long ago somewhere in the mountains of the Mist. The moon was high up in the sky, illuminating the world in a blueish glow. The moon was lonely tonight, no stars filled the blanket around the full white satellite. The moon, was alone.

Itachi was staring at object in the sky as he laid in bed. His eyes simply could not rest, no matter how he wanted them to. The Uchiha's mind was perpetual with countless and useless thoughts, like that of a child. Thinking about stupid things like the moon, wondering if the moon was really lonely. Utter stupidity.

He couldn't help it however, was the moon truly lonely up there in that sea of black ink? Does the moon know that he is not alone? That the stars didn't leave him? That the are just hiding? If not, Itachi would have been glad to tell the moon.

Not a sound could be heard.

Itachi listened closely for any changes, any noise at all.

Nothing.

When, he heard something, sending shock through his body. It sounded like a sniffle, and muttering of a language he didn't understand. He looked over at the bed next to his. Kisame had his back facing him, but he could clearly see through the black smoke of night that the others body was twitching.

" _N_ _o_..." the man muttered " _No te acerques_..." he whispered harshly through the grit his teeth. Itachi didn't know what he was saying, but it didn't take a genius to figure out that the man was angry at whomever in his dream. " _Por favor...deja de acercarte..."_ he pleaded. " _Te mataré_..."  
his voice suddenly hitched in a forlorn way.

Itachi made a very brazen move. He decided to wake his partner.

The Uchiha slid off his bed, walked slowly over to the sleeping man. He looked over his partners shoulder to see his face. Instead of having the phlegmatic expression of sleep, Kisame's face showed clear distress and fear. Two emotions Itachi thought he'd never see Kisame show.

"Kisame..." Itachi said, pushing lightly on his partners shoulder, hoping it'd be enough to wake his partner of his dream. His partners body only began twitching spasmodically and his breathing intensified as Itachi continued to curtly push his partner and say his name. It was almost like whatever Kisame was dreaming of, wanted him to stay there. "Kisame!" the Uchiha shouted with one last shove.

Everything stopped.

Like the snap of a fingers, everything ceased.

The whole room went dead silent yet again.

Itachi swallowed down a dry throat. Kisame stopped moving.

"Kisame?" he whispered, leaning closer. Then, he froze.

Kisame opened his eye and looked dead straight at him. They mirrored an animal, not Kisame. Like a predator deciding whether the kill would be worth the effort, if it's hungry enough to strike. Itachi felt like he was underwater in the dead of night, sinking. He can't see anything, all around him is the intimidating obsidian of night. He feels the salt water fill his lungs, and watches the sky above as he sinks down. Through the jade, he notices something. Rapid movements swishing back and forth. He can see the glowing eye of a creature. A shark, circling him, watching him suffocate and die, almost like a reaper, waiting to take it's victim out of it's misery.

Just sinking, and waiting, for the shark to attack, waiting for death, is how Itachi felt exactly.

Itachi wanted to move away, but that would be a clear sign of fear, Kisame will attack him. Though, is this even Kisame? Could this animal even be considered his partner?

Choking back his apprehensiveness, Itachi spoke his partners name once again "Kisame?" he said with his normal monotone. He knew showing he was afraid would only worsen the situation. However, he bets Kisame can sense his beating heart.

The glowing aqua eye moved marginally back and forth over the person in front of him. The eye color then switched back to its normal translucent blue. Kisame sat up with a grunt.

"Itachi? What the hell? Why are you over here?"

 _'I guess he doesn't know he remember what happened...'_ he didn't want to bring it, Kisame might think he's making it all up.

"You...seemed to be having a nightmare." is what he went with to explain himself. "From what I could see, it was a pretty bad one." he sat on the side of the bed. "Do you want to talk about it?" he asked, looking up into his partners eyes, thankful to see the clear blue eyes he's use to.

Kisame looked back him incredulously. A clear expression that read "how did he know?", but despite giving it away, he's stubborn.

"I don't know what you're talking about. I'm fine. Go back to bed." he returned to laying on his side, pulling the covers up to his shoulder. Itachi didn't move or speak. The weasel was trying to find a way to say his concerns and still remain stolid. Harder said than done. Kisame was getting slightly irritated with his partner in crime. Not only did the Uchiha see him in one of his most vulnerable states, but he could have seriously hurt the other..."Itachi-"

"You sound like you don't breathe when you sleep." Itachi blurted out.

"And does that bother you?" the younger shrugged.

"I'm just afraid that you'll stop breathing and I won't notice until it's too late." he really had no reason to be concerned. Kisame is healthy man with no records of medical issues, still, anything can happen. Kisame felt a little...honored that his partner was worried about him, though he quickly covered it.

"That's because in my clan, we want to be silent all the time. Even when I'm awake, I don't breathe loudly. It allows me to be harder to be seen and found." Itachi took note on that mentally. He wanted to ask about he other thing, but he felt that was for another day.

"What about your nightmare?"

"I-"

"I know you had one Kisame, don't try to hide it." Kisame stayed silent for a moment, before letting out a long sigh.

"It's alright Itachi, it was just a bad dream."

"Why is it, that I don't believe you?" he asked almost like he was more talking to himself.

"I'll be fine, Itachi." the Uchiha didn't move, Kisame was getting ready to tell his partner to move, when the younger made a very uncharacteristic move. He actually slipped underneath the covers of _his_ bed, and pressed their backs together. Kisame was...perplexed. His mouth simply couldn't operate words for the longest of time. "Ita-" was he managed to get out before being interrupted.

"I said I didn't believe you, so I'll just sleep next to you, to make sure you really are alright." Kisame knew better than to argue. He knew that Itachi was probably highly uncomfortable with his personal space being invaded, but was going out of his way to help him. It just shows that, Itachi is a caring person, even though he hides it. He stayed awake for a little while longer, then drifted off into a peaceful, dreamless, slumber. So did Itachi. Perhaps they both need each other, in order to get the sleep they've been yearning for.

* * *

 **does that last line sound sexual? idk it just seems like it XD**

 **quick Spanish Translations!:  
**

 **No t** **acerques** **e : Stay away**

 **Por favor...deja de acercarte _:_ Please ... stop approaching**

 **Te mataré: I'll kill you  
**

 **if anything is wrong please feel free to correct me :3!**

 **i hope you all enjoyed this chapter and i hope to see you in the next:)!**

 **thank you all for reading:D!**


End file.
